


What a Year It's Been...

by KrysBlack



Series: Downtown Bakery [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (attempted) Car Sex, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, M/M, No Strings Attached, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, dom!Keith, sub!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysBlack/pseuds/KrysBlack
Summary: Welcome to Voltron NSFW Week! This will be eight chapters of our main love dorks from your favorite story, Downtown Bakery, Lance and Keith having lots of fun following the themes for each day, leading up to a Very Special Day™ at the end.





	1. Dom/Sub

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1! Dom/Sub. This whole week is gonna be lots of fun of Keith and Lance exploring some kinks, so this first chapter is gonna be a little tame, reestablishing their dom/sub relationship.

“Yeah. Like that,” Keith murmured, fingers tangled in Lance’s messy curls, “get it nice and wet for me.”

 

Lance was sucking his cock, little moans and whimpers slipping out of his mouth alongside the little bits of drool sliding down where he couldn’t yet reach. After a couple more attempts to stuff more in his mouth, Keith’s fingers tightened in his hair and gently but firmly pushed him off. Lance let out a whine, but caught himself before he said anything. Keith had already spanked him for speaking out of turn, and he wanted to be a good boy.

 

Also, despite loving it, he didn’t think his ass could handle another ten spanks.

 

Keith sighed, lips turned up in approval at Lance’s restraint, and slid his hands down to cup his cheeks. “C’mon, up you get.” He kept his palms on Lance’s face as he scrambled up to perch over his lap on the edge of the bed. They both adjusted, Keith scooting back for better leverage, Lance getting comfortable on his knees. Keith paused, waiting, and smiled again when Lance waited, teeth digging into his bottom lip in anticipation. “You still wet enough, Baby? You can answer.”

 

Lance reached behind himself to check, breath shuddering when three of his fingers slid right in, “yes, Sir.” He didn’t linger back there, his hand joining the other on Keith’s shoulders to stabilize himself.

 

“Good.” Keith reached down to hold his cock at the right angle with one hand and grasped Lance’s hip with the other. “Go ahead, give me a good show.”

 

Lance’s moan surprised him. The full-body shiver did not. He could already imagine how it was going to feel when his tender ass would make contact with Keith’s thighs, and his cock dripped another bead of precum at the thought. He shifted his hips until Keith’s cock caught on his rim, then let his body weight pull him down until he was sitting on Keith’s lap with a hiss.

 

“Color?” Keith asked, a thread of concern coloring his voice while the hand on his cock moved to Lance’s other hip.

 

Lance flushed deep red and shook his head, said, “green, Sir,” and began to move. He bit his lip, the mild sting from his tender cheeks and the sensation of his over-sensitized channel and prostate from his and Keith’s thorough stretching drawing a loud keen from him. Keith’s answering groan wasn’t helping, he was already dangerously close to coming and didn’t want this to end just yet.

 

Fortunately, as he began to bounce off of Keith’s thighs the ache from his spanking helped pull him away from the edge, even though it added to the pleasure he was feeling.

 

Once Lance found his rhythm, Keith let go of his hips to plant them behind them and lean back. His eyes tracked Lance’s every move, gaze a little hazy and skin flushed with pleasure. Lance leaned back as well, bracing his hands on Keith’s knees to arch back. Keith did ask for a show, didn’t he? Besides, the new angle let Keith’s cock rub over his prostate, and suddenly he was skirting the edge all over again.

 

“Baby,” Keith called, drawing Lance’s full attention at the warning tone, “don’t forget how you’re going to come tonight.”

 

With a whine, Lance pushed himself up and forward to take the pressure off his prostate, and returned his grip to Keith’s shoulders. He whimpered, itching to beg and fighting it to stay good and be quiet.

 

Fortunately, Keith took pity on him. “Go ahead,” he murmured, “let me hear you.”

 

“Please!” Lance spat, “please, please, Sir!” He didn’t even know what he was asking for, but they were the only words he could think of.

 

“You wanna come?” Keith asked. He tisked when Lance simply whined and nodded. “Use your words, Baby.”

 

“Please! Yes, Sir, yes please!”

 

“Make me come, and you’ll get your turn.”

 

Lance sped up with a loud moan. He clenched his ass with every drag up as if trying to pull Keith’s orgasm from him, and honestly he was. It’d been two hours already of Keith teasing him, testing his limits, and ‘punishing’ him for his mistakes. Neither of them had come yet, and honestly Lance was impressed with Keith’s stamina, because he was sure a single stroke of a finger would make him explode at this point. When Keith began to tense under him, he redoubled his efforts, hissing at the sting of his ass slapping Keith’s thighs and moaning as he felt Keith’s cock stiffen even further. Two more thrusts and Keith was sitting up, hands appearing on Lance’s hips in a bruising grip to pull him down hard and keep him there as he came with a shout. His own hips pumped up while Lance clenched his hole in a pattern similar to his own orgasm.

 

“Fuck, oh fuck keep that up Baby,” Keith whispered into Lance’s neck, biting and licking the red and purple marks littering his collarbones and shoulders. Distantly, Lance was thankful his new work uniform included collared shirts.

 

Lance sat as still as he could, panting, while Keith slowly came down, but it didn’t last long. He began to shift, then squirm when he felt Keith’s cum start to leak out and tickle his thigh and whined, “Sir…”

 

Keith groaned again, but leaned back to smile indulgently at Lance, “okay, okay. On your knees, ass up.”

 

“Yes!” Lance hissed as he first carefully pulled off of Keith’s softening cock, then scrambled to get in the middle of the bed in the position Keith wanted. He balanced on his knees, stabilized himself on his forearms, and arched his back to present his ass just the way Keith liked it.

 

It took Keith a few moments longer to crawl up behind Lance and smooth his hands over his still-warm cheeks, earning him a shiver and a moan. “You ready Baby?”

 

Lance whined and wiggled his hips, “yes, Sir, please Sir!”

 

“Here we go.” Keith thrust two fingers into Lance’s ass, hitting his prostate dead on. He paused there when Lance nearly screamed at the sensation, his other hand roughly kneading his tender cheek. “I’m going to spank you until you come,” he said, because could, then pulled his hand back and brought it down with a loud ‘smack!’ At the same time, he pressed down and rubbed over his prostate _hard_.

 

That was all it took to send Lance over. He tensed hard, tightened around Keith’s fingers until they were forced out of his ass, and screamed into the covers as he came. Cum splattered his stomach and chest as he came hard enough for his cock to draw up against his body, and he shuddered as Keith brought both hands to his ass to squeeze the red cheeks and dig his nails into the tender flesh.

 

“Fuck, fuck _fuck Sir!_ Oh my god, oh shhh….” he felt like he was coming again, the sensation drawn out as his cock sent more cum streaming onto the covers. His eyes rolled back, then he grew completely still and choked on his breath. He was frozen for a moment, and Keith stilled as well, then, “fuck, shit, ow!”

 

Keith immediately let go of Lance’s ass and moved to his side, “Lance?”

 

Lance rolled onto his left side, facing Keith, and rubbed over his right side. “Cramp, cramp, oh my god,” he moaned.

 

“Shit, Lance, I’m sor—“

 

“No!” Lance reached out to cover Keith’s mouth with his palm, “no, _Sir_ , don’t you dare apologize for that.”

 

“Um…ok?”

 

“Don’t get me wrong, this hurts like a bitch, but holy shit the rest was amazing!”

 

That got Keith smiling, “yeah?”

 

Lance smiled back, “yeah. But now I need you to help me up and draw me a bath, seeing as this is your fault.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Okay, Princess,” he sat up, then leaned forward to share a lingering kiss with Lance before getting off the bed, “I’ll start running the bath and come back for you. What color bomb do you want?”

 

“The pink one with moon and stars on it.” Lance rolled onto his back, still rubbing over the cramped muscle as he remembered to breathe deep and slow.

 

Keith came back with his fingers tinted pink and carefully helped Lance get up and move to the bath, sitting down outside the tub as Lance relaxed in the scalding hot water.

 

“Thank you,” Lance murmured.

 

Keith brushed the backs of his fingers across Lance’s cheek, “of course.” He paused for a moment, then, “hey.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm a day late, and almost didn't make it for tonight either! Haha...I hope you guys enjoy this week of fun smut! I'm having lots of fun writing it!
> 
> Come see what I'm doing on [tumblr](http://krysblack.tumblr.com)


	2. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - AU
> 
> Biker boys Keith and Lance see each other at a bar, and Lance brings Keith home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote about half of this on my phone. If you see any strange or glaring typos please let me know!

“Lance.”

 

Lance looked to who had spoken to him. Of course. Keith. Even the surprise in his voice couldn’t hide the underlying annoyance at seeing a rival at this bar.

 

“Keith.”

 

“Where’s your gang?” he asked as he took a seat beside Lance.

 

Lance rolled his eyes and huffed. “I’m taking a night off, what’s it to you? Your posse on their way? Gonna beat me up or something?”

 

“I’m off tonight too,” was Keith’s sullen reply. He signaled for a beer, getting the same as Lance.

 

They drank quietly for a while, each downing their beer and asking for another before Lance broke the silence.

 

“So…what brings you all the way out here, if you’re on your own?”

 

Keith snorted, “I could ask you the same thing.”

 

“I live close by,” Lance replied with a smug grin.

 

“Really,” Keith panned, “coincidentally, so do I.”

 

“Small world.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Lance drained his second beer with a grimace, “wanna get out of here?”

 

“And go where?” Keith asked with a raised brow.

 

Lance shrugged, “bowling? Laser tag? My place?”

 

Keith raised his other brow, voice suddenly lower and a bit rougher, “yeah. Okay.”

 

Lance dug for his wallet and tossed some bills on the bar while Keith finished his drink, “my treat. Come on.”

 

Keith followed Lance out into the parking lot, and took a moment to admire the other man from behind. Damn, but he cut a fine figure. Slim black jeans tucked into sturdy boots, the hem of his white t-shirt fluttering a little behind him. He wore a leather jacket in a deep blue it was almost black, and it actually…worked. It’s slim cut hid none of his slender physique or broad shoulders, and Keith had the sudden urge to have Lance bent over beneath him, using his shoulders for leverage while he pounded hard and deep within him.

 

“Earth to Keith! Hello?”

 

He startled, looking up to Lance’s amused gaze. Damn, he’d been caught. “You can look all you want when we get to my place.”

 

Keith gave a grunt and stomped over to his bike. He jammed his helmet on his head, tugged on his gloves, and seated himself before starting the bike and looking around for Lance.

 

He was about six bikes over, geared up and settling himself on the older, but obviously well-kept bike. It roared to life and Lance whooped, nodded to Keith, and pulled out toward the street.

 

Keith followed Lance through a confusing maze of back roads, but true to his word it didn’t take them long to pull up and back into a parking spot in front of a rather nice apartment building. They spent a few minutes securing everything, then took their helmets and walked in together. Lance led the way up to his apartment, and they got as far as through the door before he turned around and backed Keith into the still ajar door, closing it with his body as he took Keith’s lips in a bruising kiss.

 

Lance groaned and Keith gasped. They both dropped their helmets to the floor in favor of grasping hips and burying fingers into hair, then shoving at jackets until they too fell to the floor. Boots were kicked off, then Lance grabbed Keith by the wrist and led him to his bed room. The journey from doorway to bed involved lots of fumbling, tugging, and shimmying until they tumbled onto the bed blessedly naked.

 

Keith fumbled at the drawer of one bedside table, and grinned when he found what he was looking for - a half empty bottle of lube and a nearly full box of condoms, “get lucky often?” He shook the bottle at Lance.

 

“You bet,” Lance grinned and pulled Keith back down. They kissed some more, then Keith pushed Lance down on his back and scootched down to swallow his cock while teasing his hole with slick fingers. “Fuck, o-oh!” Lance gasped, burying his fingers in Keith’s hair.

 

One finger slipped in, then immediately after a second joined it. Keith pulled off Lance’s cock to say, “you really do, huh?” then swallowed him down again.

 

Lance groaned, squirming when two fingers soon became three, then tugged Keith’s hair to get his attention, “okay, okay I’m ready, c’mon.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Keith said after sitting up. He fished a condom from the box, put it on, and lubed up before asking, “how do you want it?”

 

“Well,” Lance hummed, “since we’re at mine, I figured I’d let you pick. Dealers choice.”

 

There was a moment where the atmosphere changed, and Keith nearly laughed at Lance’s phrasing. He cleared his throat, tilted his head, and said, “turn over. On your knees.” When Lance complied, Keith pushed on his shoulders to keep them on the bed. Lance struggled for a moment, then relaxed into the position. Once Keith was confident Lance was comfortable, he drew back to line himself up, and pushed in. “Oh, shit.”

 

“Mmh, yeah,” Lance agreed. He breathed slow and deep while Keith inched his way in, then wiggled his hips when their thighs touched, “don’t wait, ‘m good.”

 

True to his word, when Keith began to rock in him Lance moaned and moved with him, pushing back against his thrusts and tightening on each outward drag. Once Keith got in his groove, he bent forward to grasp Lance’s shoulders like he’d wanted to, using them to strengthen and deepen his thrusts.

 

“Oh! Fuck, Keith!” Lance cried, hands scrabbling for purchase in the pillows. He ended up grabbing Keiths hands on his shoulders, and they ended up lacing their fingers together. “Fuck, yes, right there, don’t—don’t stop!” he babbled when Keith’s attempts at finding his prostate ended in success

 

Keith settled his knees more firmly in the mattress and began thrusting harder. “You good to come like this?” he asked between gasping breaths. He didn’t need an answer, though. Lance tensing up, cries rising in pitch, were the only indicators he needed. “Oh, shit. Yeah, yeah, there you go. Come on, lemme feel you come on my cock.”

 

That did it. Lance shuddered and moaned, and spilled his cum on the bed beneath him. His tightly clenching channel sent Keith over right after him and he came with a groan, ducking Lance through their orgasms and a little bit into oversensitivity. Soon after he slowed, and pulled out without pausing.

 

He helped Lance slump to the side to avoid the wet spot, took care of the condom, then searched through that drawer again to find a pack of wet wipes. He used one to help clean up Lance, receiving a sleepy ‘thank you’ in return, then cleaned himself and tried to mop up the mess on the bed.

 

“Okay mister. Less cleaning and more cuddling,” came Lance’s demand, complete with grabby hands. Keith easily complied, snuggling close to share kisses and cuddles.

 

“What’d you think?” Keith asked.

 

Lance hummed, “that was fun, except for the beer.” He wrinkled his nose, “I coulda done without that part.”

 

“Aw,” Keith rubbed his nose behind Lance’s ear, “it wasn’t that bad.”

 

“Urgh. Swill.”

 

“Whatever. Hey,” he perked up, “you did great riding home.”

 

Lance grinned. “Thanks.”

 

“And you looked so hot in that outfit.”

 

“Now you know how I feel.”

 

“Damn. That was worth suffering through a beer, right?”

 

“Two! It was two beers!”

 

“That was your choice.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

“C’mon. Let’s get ready for bed, and I’ll change the covers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Phew! The rest SHOULD be on time!
> 
> Come see me on [tumblr](http://krysblack.tumblr.com)


	3. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith try out some toys, and it doesn’t quite go as planned. Fortunately, they find something that does!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was typed on my phone and I hope there’s no huge glaring mistakes. But! If there are please point them out to me!!

Lance shivered at the odd sensation and bit his lip to stifle the uncomfortable whine that was trying to push past his lips. He’d said he was curious about toys on his checklist, and he wanted to give it a solid chance.

 

But right now? He didn’t like it.

 

“No?” Keith asked, gently thrusting the purple dildo in Lance’s ass. He was laid on his front, propped on his knees so Keith could play.

 

“Mmh,” Lance whined, “it’s...weird. I don’t know.” He could feel his erection flagging, and knew Keith could see it too.

 

Keith gently pulled it out and set it aside. “Okay. Wanna try a vibrator? I think you’ll like it on your prostate.”

 

“Okay,”

 

It took Keith a minute to get the vibrator ready, and then Lance felt the slim device slide in and come to rest right on his prostate. “Here we go,” Keith murmured and turned it on.

 

The first sensation was...interesting? It was good and a little too much and weird and...at least his cock was interested again, right? After a little bit Keith turned it up, and it got both better and worse. Maybe more? Lance whine and wiggled his hips and felt it ramp up even more, and then more again and...

 

No. Nope, not good. He whined and shivered, breaths coming fast and shallow.

 

“Red!”

 

Immediately the vibrator turned off and was eased out of him, and then Keith was by his side, helping him lay down and curling around him.

 

“Are you hurt?” Keith asked gently. Lance shook his head, so he grabbed the water bottle on the night stand and helped Lance prop up against his chest. He helped Lance get situated with the water, then drew the far corner of the blanket up and over them.

 

Lance sipped quietly for a few minutes, relaxing into Keith as he cradled him close and ran gentle fingers through his hair.

 

Keith’s murmur tickled his ear, “let me know when you’re ready to talk,” and he nodded against his shoulder.

 

It took him just another minute, then he took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and said, “I just got really overwhelmed. It was too much, and it scared me.”

 

“Would you have preferred I keep the setting lower?” Keith asked.

 

“I don’t think I like toys at all,” Lance admitted, “it was all too...impersonal? And the vibrator was just...well, yeah. Too much, even at the start.”

 

“So toys are out.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No,” Keith jumped in, “no apologizing. It has to be fun for both of us or it’s no fun for either of us. I don’t want to do anything that isn’t in your comfort zone.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Keith hugged Lance close, “I love you.”

 

“I love you,” Lance turned to wrap his arm around Keith’s middle.

 

“Do you want something to eat?”

 

“No, I’m ok.” Lance pursed his lips in thought, “hey.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Which one is your favorite?”

 

Keith eyed him warily, “why?”

 

——

 

“Oh my god.” Keith looked like he was in heaven.

 

After Lance calmed down he got an idea. Sure, he didn’t like the toys being used on him, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy helping Keith feel good with them. And he definitely wanted to try. When Keith showed him his favorite, another idea popped in his head, and he’s sure it was his, “best idea ever,” he groaned.

 

Keith’s moan was answer enough. Lance was buried to the hilt in Keith’s ass, and his favorite toy, a vibrating fleshlight with an ass for its hole, was wrapped around his cock.

 

Lance started slow, bent over Keith’s back. Keith was propped on his knees, chest on the bed so he could hold the fleshlight, letting Lance’s hips thrust him in and out of the toy.

 

“Oh fuck, oh shit, Lance, I’m—“

 

“Yeah,” Lance answered, “me too. Come on, let me feel you.” He picked up the pace and angles himself for what he hoped was Keith’s prostate.

 

Either way, it was working. Keith moans turned into cries, and not long after he was tending and coming into the fleshlight with a desperate yell. His passage clamped down hard on Lance’s cock, pulling him over as well to come with a satisfied groan.

 

Immediately Keith pulled the fleshlight off and pushed it to the side, then slumped onto the bed. Lance followed him down, but rolled to the side so he wasn’t laying on top of him.

 

“Wow,” Lance breathed.

 

Keith let out a tired chuckle, “I take it you liked that okay?”

 

Lance hummed his agreement, snuggling close.

 

“You’re in charge of aftercare this time,” Keith demanded, “I’m jelly.”

 

Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s shoulder, “yes, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos so far! My crops are watered and my skin is clear!
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://krysblack.tumblr.com)


	4. Day 4 - Need/Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has been wanting to try something, but Keith was too apprehensive to teach him.
> 
> That's fine, he'd just teach himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one that's a day late! Sorry, we were out of the house all day yesterday (and I, true to form, didn't plan ahead so I'm busting these out as the days come along), so no opportunity to write.
> 
> Anyway, here's Day 4! Hopefully I can get Day 5 out by tonight!

Lance was pissed.

 

Well, maybe more along the lines of miffed, disappointed, let down.

 

Why, you ask?

 

Keith wouldn’t teach him how to deep throat.

 

Yes, he understood his hesitance, what with his ‘injury’ back in January. But that was, what? Six months ago? Seriously, he’d been back to taking Keith in his mouth like before for at least two, maybe three months now, and with Keith’s sudden interest in doing a scene every week Lance was really hoping he’d cave and let him at least _try_.

 

But if Keith wouldn’t, there’s the internet and that dildo from the other day, and Lance was determined enough to push aside his…wariness for fake cocks to teach himself and surprise Keith for their next ‘special’ night.

 

What was up with that anyway? Keith seemed especially determined to do something extra once a week and would deflect any time Lance asked what it was all for.

 

Not that he was complaining, but their scenes were usually more spontaneous. Or, well, less rigidly scheduled?

 

So, Lance got his supplies ready and spent any spare moment alone looking up techniques, watching videos (mostly porn), and practicing. He was pleasantly surprised to realize that he didn’t have much, if any, of a gag reflex, so the little he did gag was easily and quickly trained away.

 

He couldn’t wait to surprise Keith with this. Being smug about it was an added bonus.

 

****

 

“You ready?”

 

“I have something I want to do for you, Sir.”

 

Keith raised a brow, curious and interested, “what is it?”

 

Instead of answering, Lance laid himself out on the bed so his head was hanging upside down off the edge of the mattress. Keith’s expression closed off, but just before he could shake his head Lance said, “I’ve been practicing! Please, please Sir, I want to make you feel good.”

 

“How did you practice this?” Keith asked, though he shuffled forward a little.

 

Lance reached out, fingertips barely grazing Keith’s thighs. He was wearing what Lance started calling his ‘Sir Sweats’; soft, gray pants that fit him like a glove (like everything else he owned), but with enough room up top to easily push them down just enough to free his cock. He’d taken to wearing them exclusively for their scenes.

 

When Keith moved up another step, just far enough for Lance to grip the fabric, he answered, “I did some internet research, and practiced on the purple dildo.”

 

“I thought you didn’t like using toys?”

 

“Well,” Lance grinned, enjoying the sight of Keith’s hard on bobbing nearly right above him, “since you wouldn’t teach me, I had to take matters in my own hands.”

 

Keith’s cock twitched, and Lance’s grin turned smug, but Keith’s next question had him melting for a whole other reason. “And it didn’t hurt? At all?”

 

“Not at all,” he reassured, “so please, Sir,” he finished with a tug on Keith’s pants and a whine.

 

Immediately, Keith’s whole demeanor changed. “What are your safe signals?” he asked, taking another step closer.

 

“One tap to slow down,” Lance let go of Keith’s pants to lay one hard tap, almost a slap, onto Keith’s thigh, “two to stop,” he repeated the motion twice, “like tapping out.”

 

“Good. You use them the minute you feel any pain, that’s what good boys do,” Keith finally hooked his thumbs in his waistband and pushed his pants down, exposing his cock, and tucked the material up under his balls.

 

Lance whined again and squirmed, cock leaking just from Keith’s words, “yes, Sir.”

 

Grasping the base of his cock, Keith angled it straight toward Lance’s mouth. “Open up, Baby.” When Lance did as asked, he slowly slid his cock between his lips. He first stopped around where Lance normally hit his limit, then pushed just a tiny bit farther. When there was no gagging or tapping, he went a little farther, then a little more. He groaned at the feeling and the sight of his whole cock disappearing into Lance’s mouth. When his balls pressed against Lance’s nose and his groin touched his lips, he moaned out, “oh my god…”

 

He slowly pulled out, glad to hear Lance breathing evenly beneath him. “Such a good boy,” he murmured, “god, I can’t believe you taught yourself how to do this.” When just the head of his cock remained in Lance’s mouth, and Lance’s grip on his thighs tightened to keep him from pulling away fully, he pushed back in. “Oh, fuck, Baby,” he gasped, fingers ghosting over Lance’s throat, “I can see my cock in your throat.”

 

The next time he pulled out Lance moaned and let his cock fall away to say, “use my mouth, Sir.” His voice was already a little rough, and Keith was equal parts worried and insanely turned on. But Lance was asking for more, and really, who was he to say no after he’d worked so hard to do this for him?

 

“Okay, Baby,” he said, “here we go.” He pushed back in, a little faster this time, and groaned when Lance swallowed around him, “oh, shit.” He began to slowly thrust, giving Lance ample time to breathe on each draw out, gradually building speed. He followed Lance’s signals; thrusting deeper when he pulled on his thighs, backing off to let him breathe when he pushed them away, and stopping all the way in when he gripped tight and started swallowing.

 

Keith’s orgasm was coming up so fast he was a little startled when he felt it starting to tighten in his core. “Shit, Lance Baby I’m—“ he broke off to gasp when Lance tugged hard, pulling him in deep, and swallowed again. Two more swallows and Keith came with a drawn out groan, cock twitching up against Lance’s tongue as he continued swallowing, hips twitching back and forth as he tried to keep from humping Lance’s face to ride out his orgasm.

 

Suddenly Lance tensed and shuddered, moaning around Keith’s cock as he slowly drew it back out. He looked up, eyes growing wide to see cum striped over Lance’s stomach and chest. When his cock cleared Lance’s mouth Keith slumped to the floor, turning to sit back against the bed next to Lance’s head, both panting. Keith turned to Lance, met his eyes, and returned his smile, “you okay?”

 

Lance opened his mouth, closed it, cleared his throat, then croaked, “yeah.” He reached out to pull Keith into a kiss, which he gladly complied to. When he pulled away Lance said, “was that good?”

 

Keith barked a short laugh, “I’m pretty sure the last time I came that fast was when I first figured out what masturbating was.” He turned to eye at Lance’s torso, “and I’m guessing you had fun too.”

 

“Oh my god,” Lance groaned, hiding his face in his hands, “it was so hot, I couldn’t help it.”

 

“I’m flattered,” Keith grinned, then got up and retrieved a wipe to clean Lance up. When he finished that, he helped Lance get comfortable under the covers and kissed his forehead. Lance reached out to him when he pulled away, and he caught his hands to kiss them, too. “I’m going to make you some tea,” he said, grinning back when Lance blushed.

 

“You don’t—“ Lance stopped at Keith’s unamused stare and instead said, “thank you,” in a small voice. Keith smiled, Lance smiled back, and he went to make tea.

 

When he came back, two steaming mugs in his hands, Lance had piled the pillows up against the headboard and made himself comfortable in a little nest of blankets. He was under the covers and their winter throw was wrapped around his shoulders. He gratefully accepted the turquoise mug from Keith, who kept the yellow one for himself as he settled in next to Lance.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome. Try to drink it while it’s still hot.”

 

Lance made a face, “I know.” He blew over the top, tried a sip, and winced when it scalded his tongue, glaring at Keith who was taking measured sips with no problem, “you’re not human.”

 

“Maybe not,” Keith teased, grinning. “Your voice already sounds better.”

 

“I told you it was fine.”

 

“And now you’ve proved it, huh?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

Keith shook his head, but settled more comfortably, he and Lance leaning into each other, “I love you.”

 

“Love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...I hope I did that right? I've never written deep throating before, and did a little googling to hopefully have portrayed it right
> 
> Anyway, thanks a million for the kudos and comments!
> 
> Come see me on [tumblr](http://krysblack.tumblr.com)


	5. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s been holding back a bit, but one slip gives them a night they’ll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeellll.....I’m going to finish! I am! Just...not on time.

He didn’t mean to, honestly.

 

They weren’t even doing a scene, just enjoying an evening in on the rare occasion Keith got to come home early. They’d cooked together, eaten dinner on the couch while watching a movie, and soon after found themselves in the bedroom. There wasn’t anything hard or rushed about tonight, just simple, slow loving that they both acknowledged they should indulge in more.

 

Tonight’s slow pace had Lance whining in pleasure, arms and legs wrapped around Keith to keep him close and it just…slipped out.

 

“God I’d love to tie you up and fuck you so slow it makes you crazy.”

 

He froze after realizing what he’d just said, cock buried halfway in Lance, having stopped right as it pressed into his prostate. Lance froze as well, his eyes widened, and then he grew tense all over as his head tilted back and he came between their stomachs with a loud, drawn out moan.

 

“Ho—holy shit,” he wheezed after calming enough to breathe properly, “warn a guy next time.”

 

Keith shivered, the phantom sensations of Lance squeezing around him kept him on edge as he tried to wait out his aftershocks. “Sorry,” he mumbled, head ducked down and eyes averted.

 

Lance gently took Keith’s face in his hands, drawing him back around to meet his eyes. “Hey, no,” he murmured, “I mean, seriously, just hearing the idea made me come.”

 

“Yeah?” Keith wasn’t about to get his hopes up for nothing, but the spark of interest in Lance’s eye had to be—

 

“Fuck yeah,” he breathed, “you know what you’re doing? Because I’d love for that to be our next scene…if you don’t have something else planned.”

 

“No, I— well, I did but…” Keith cleared his throat, “it can wait.”

 

That pulled a chuckle from Lance, causing him to tighten around Keith’s cock again. Keith hissed, hips stuttering as he fought to keep control of himself. Lance gasped a surprised moan while Keith groaned in frustration. Instead of pushing him away, though, Lance tightened around him again and said, “you’re not done yet.”

 

Keith shook his head, “you already came, I can—“

 

“I want you to.”

 

There was no response for that, so Keith buried his face in the crook of Lance’s neck and slid the rest of his cock in. If Lance brought up the high pitched, needy moan that escaped him just then, he’d deny it until his dying breath.

 

****

 

Keith did know what he was doing. It would have honestly been a crime, considering his Uncle was born and raised in Japan, had his interest in bondage not included learning the art of Shibari.

 

At least, that’s what he told himself to rationalize his keen interest in it.

 

And today, well…

 

Today Lance was his canvas, and he was gorgeous.

 

He’d allowed Keith full control to maneuver him however he wanted and tie him up however he liked.

 

He’d begun with his upper half, sitting Lance on the edge of the bed to decorate his torso in a series of woven knots that connected in diamond shapes over his chest and back. He’d made sure to center a knot over each nipple. He knew the stimulation would drive Lance crazy.

 

It already kind of was, and the bright blue of the soft rope contrasted beautifully with his tan skin and red flush.

 

Then Keith secured each of his arms to…basically, the harness, first binding his upper arms flush to his sides, then aligning his forearms and hands across his stomach. He’d thought about tying them behind his back, but with how long he wanted to spend fucking Lance he was hesitant to put such a strain on his shoulders.

 

When he finished with his torso, Keith helped Lance shuffle to the middle of the bed to lay on his back, then started on his legs. He tied each leg so his calves were pressed to his thighs, as if he were sitting on his feet, then pushed them flush with his body and secured them to the harness as well.

 

Last, he wrapped a little bit of the rope around Lance’s cock and balls, just enough to keep them from drawing too close. He didn’t want Lance coming too soon, or too often.

 

Keith sat back when he was done to admire his work. He counted himself lucky, the rope was nearly the exact same shade as Lance’s eyes, and they glowed from under his lowered lids. He wasn’t looking up at Keith, though. No, his gaze was trained on the obscene tent in his pants and the wet spot already forming, pupils blown wide, mouth open and already panting.

 

How Keith managed to strike gold with Lance was still a mystery to him, but he wasn’t going to question his fortune tonight. He shook himself, moved to hover over Lance, and surveyed his work with a critical eye. He’d asked Lance through nearly every step of the process, but needed to ask just one more time, “is it too tight anywhere?”

 

“No, Sir,” Lance answered, having slipped into his role shortly after Keith secured those pesky knots over his nipples. Each breath had them moving just enough to tease, and Keith could see they were already hard and flushed.

 

“Perfect,” he said, voice pitching low, “I’m going to turn you over in just a minute and then we’ll get started. What are your safe words?”

 

It took Lance a few seconds to focus enough to answer, “green means yes, yellow to slow down, red to stop.”

 

“That’s my good boy.” Keith muffled Lance’s aroused whimper with his mouth, kissing him slow and sweet until he started to squirm. “Ready?”

 

“Yes, Sir, please…”

 

Keith simply raised a brow and Lance had the gall to pout up at him. They both knew what the plan was, but it seemed Lance was going to try to test his patience.

 

It was a good thing he’d managed to jack off twice today without Lance noticing; the first time while showering, and again when Lance made a quick run to the store for more coconut oil.

 

He used that stuff for everything, it seemed…

 

So Keith merely raised his other brow and manhandled Lance onto his front. He made sure there was nothing to obstruct Lance from breathing on either side of his head, then got up to take off his pants and grab the lube. When he turned back to the bed he paused, taking in the sight of Lance completely bound, set on the bed in a position similar to Child’s Pose in Yoga, hard and leaking cock dangling between his feet, ass completely exposed.

 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” Keith murmured, drawing Lance’s attention, “I should take a picture of this, keep it with me.”

 

Lance shivered, whining in embarrassment, but the twitch of his cock and the large drop of precum told Keith the truth.

 

“You like the thought of that?” he purred as he crawled on the bed to settle behind Lance, “of me having pictures of you like this, or with your ass red and hot from a spanking? Maybe a video of one of our scenes? We could watch it after and let it get us horny all over again.”

 

“Fuuuuuck,” Lance whined, “oh god I should hate the idea of that...”

 

“But?”

 

“But it’s so hot I might come if you keep talking like that...Sir.”

 

“Then let’s save that conversation for later.” Keith reached out and palmed Lance’s ass, spreading the cheeks to better see his hole. “I’m suddenly in the mood to eat.” He didn’t wait for a reply. Knees shuffled back, bent forward, and dove right in to the sound of Lance’s moan escalating to a shout. He licked and sucked and prodded until Lance was writhing, then backed off to slip two lubed fingers into the spit-wet hole.

 

“Ooh, fuck, Kei—Sir!” Lance wailed, “please, I’m so ready please!”

 

Keith shook his head, “not yet, Baby, be patient.”

 

A grunt of frustration was his answer, though he soon began to try to hump back onto Keith’s fingers and wiggle enticingly.

 

Too bad all it got him was a firm slap on his left cheek and a hard jab to his prostate.

 

“Ah! Oh shit, mm!” He shivered hard but stopped trying to control the pace. For a minute, anyway.

 

They continued like that, Keith taking his sweet, sweet time, Lance trying to tempt him into losing some control, and Keith swatting his ass to settle him back down, for nearly thirty minutes. During the time Keith had gone up to three, then four fingers right toward the end.

 

When he slowly inched his fingers out for the last time, Lance whined at the loss.

 

“I thought you wanted to move things along?” Keith teased, “or do you want my fingers some more?”

 

“No!” Lance cried immediately, “no Sir, please! Please give me more!”

 

Keith chuckled, “more? More of my fingers?”

 

“More than your fingers, Sir, please give me your cock!”

 

“Mmm,” Keith groaned, cock twitching in his fist as he slicked lube all over it. He lined up, grip tight at the base of his cock, and slowly pressed in, “good boy.”

 

Lance choked on his moan as Keith’s cock breached him, his hole spasming, clenching tight and pulsing around Keith as he shivered and panted into the sheets.

 

“Did you just come?” Keith asked, pausing half way in. He reached around, but the sheets didn’t feel wet enough and Lance’s cock was only sticky with precum.

 

“Felt like it,” Lance mumbled, “but no?”

 

“Holy shit,” Keith breathed, “anal orgasm.”

 

“Is that good?”

 

Keith groaned and slid the rest of the way in, smiling when Lance whined and shivered at the stimulation, “very good, Baby.”

 

Then Keith began to move, and neither of them were fit to talk. Keith did as promised, thrusting long and slow, but deep and strong. He managed to keep that pace for nearly fifteen minutes, relishing the feeling when Lance had a prostate orgasm followed by another anal orgasm. At the tail end of that third orgasm Keith was at his breaking point. His hips stuttered and his pace sped up, and soon he was fucking Lance hard, fingers gripping tight to the ropes binding his legs so he could pull him in with each thrust.

 

Lance buried his face in the sheets and screamed. His ass pulsed around Keith’s cock again and soon he was throwing his head back to beg, “pl—please Sir, please let me come!!”

 

Keith ignored him for a short while, letting Lance moan and plead until he felt his own orgasm coiling in his gut. Then he reached under Lance again to untie the rope around his cock with deft fingers. “Come for me, Baby.”

 

Lance screamed again, just barely muffling the sound into the mattress, as he came all over the bed and his front.

 

Keith followed right after, thrusting hard and deep as he came and grinding in as far as he could to ride it out.

 

When they were both spent, Keith slumped over Lance’s back, then slid to his side to simply bask for a moment. They shared a few sweet kisses, then Keith sat up and helped Lance roll back over so he could begin untying him. As he worked, he gently massaged each joint to encourage blood flow and rub away some of the rope marks.

 

“I’d like too keep them,” Lance said, voice shy.

 

Keith paused and looked up at Lance, “you do?”

 

“Mm hmm,” he hummed, “and then I’m going to need another bath.”

 

“Your wish,” Keith murmured in his ear, “is my command."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one!
> 
> Come see me on [tumblr](http://krysblack.tumblr.com)


	6. Day 6 - Fuck Buddies / No Strings Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another not-quite AU. Lance meets Keith at a bar, and they hook up in the bathroom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa I’m so so so late but I’m still going!! I’ve carved out some time and I hope to get the last two done by the end of next week. I have a check-in deadline this weekend for an event and I’m nowhere near ready for it! So this will take a back seat until I can knock out the first 1/4 of that one.

Lance pulled up to large, square building. It had taken him two trips around to figure out which entrance he was supposed to go in, and then another pass to find a parking spot close enough.

 

Fortunately, getting in was far less of a hassle, though he did voice his frustration to the bouncer as he handed over his license, “you guys make it hard to know which door is which on purpose?”

 

“Yeah,” he gruffed, taking the card and checking it carefully, “keeps it from getting overrun by tourists.”

 

Lance frowned, “wouldn’t that help revenue?”

 

The bouncer nodded, then shrugged before stamping Lance’s hand and giving his license back, “we like to keep it more for us locals.”

 

“Can’t argue with that,” Lance replied with a grin, “thanks man.”

 

A grunt was his reply, but the guy had a lighter expression than when Lance first walked up to him.

 

Make someone smile. Well…he wasn’t quite smiling, but he was a bouncer so…check.

 

Lance wandered through into what he honestly thought he’d never see in real life. The room was straight out of some country movie. Dark wood, bar to one side, small tables scattered around the perimeter, and in the middle, a sectioned-off dance floor. People dressed in jeans, boots, flannels, skirts, and bucket hats were lined up, feet shuffling to the same steps.

 

Oh god…they were line dancing.

 

Lance had to watch, just for a minute. When he found a girl making eyes at him and then the floor, he quickly shook his hands in front of himself and hustled on to the next room.

 

He was a little disappointed the Karaoke room and Sport room shared space, but oh well. At least all the TV’s were on the sport side.

 

As he passed by, he caught someone staring at him from the bar and paused for just long enough to get a good look at him. He was turned to lean his back against the bar, one elbow propped on the bar, the other holding a lowball glass half full of something amber colored, shaggy black hair, tight black t-shirt, red jeans…uh…

 

…fuck.

 

This guy was capital ‘h’ Hot, and was looking him up and down as if he were starving and Lance was prime rib. He could feel that dark gaze sweeping over him like a touch, making him shiver. He was dressed to kill tonight. He’d squeezed himself into the tightest black pants he had and wore an oversized bright blue t-shirt he’d worked some magic on. He’d cut away the collar to widen the neckline, cropped the shirt so it hit just below the hem of his jeans, cuffed the sleeves, and scraped and cut a few tasteful holes. He’d also decided to play up his eyes a little tonight, darkening his lash line with a deep brown liner.

 

He wouldn’t mind being that guy’s next meal. At all.

 

Their eyes met and dark ’n sexy raised a brow as he brought the glass up to his lips for a slow sip.

 

Lance gulped. He was so fucked. He went through probably five or six facial expressions, settled on an awkward smile and wave, and moved on to see how long the karaoke line was. He exchanged distracted pleasantries with the girl in charge of the karaoke machine and accepted the clipboard. When he looked at the list, a quiet groan escaped him. The top sheet was full, half already marked out, and the next page had only four lines left. He had no desire to sit around and wait that long.

 

He put his name and song selection on the list anyway, but doubted he’d still be in here by then. There was one other room…

 

…or that guy at the bar.

 

He turned, surprised and yet not to see dark eyes still trained on him, the man’s hungry expression not at all subtle. He shivered again, steeled himself, and walked over. As he approached, the guy turned toward his left, legs bracketing the stool beside him - the stool right next to the wall. Lance gulped.

 

So. They were definitely heading in that direction. Ok.

 

Sex at a club. Lance could confidently say this would be a first. The clench in his gut and the sudden lack of room in his jeans let him know his butterflies were more excitement than nervousness.

 

Or was he turned on by his nervousness of the situation?

 

Probably both.

 

He slid into the seat, leg bumping the guys’ knee when he turned toward him, tentative smile on his face as he eyed the predatory gleam in his eye and confident smirk.

 

“What are you having?” he asked Lance, voice smoky, and set his drink on the bar. It looked like he hadn’t had any more since Lance watched him take a sip when he first came in.

 

“Agua Sage,” Lance answered, leaning close to be heard.

 

Dark ’n sexy signaled for the bartender and relayed the order, then turned back to Lance, “I’m Keith.”

 

Lance smiled and held out his hand, “Lance.” He blushed bright red when Keith shook his hand and then brought it up to press a kiss on the inside of his wrist. Before he pulled away, he flicked out his tongue over Lance’s fluttering pulse. Lance’s breath stuttered in his throat. He whispered, “fuck,” but knew from Keith’s sudden smirk that he’d heard it anyway.

 

The bartender chose that moment to set Lance’s drink down, and he pulled away to grab it. He definitely needed the buzz to go through with this. As he drank, Keith watched with hungry eyes, his own drink at his lips. They shared minimal small talk as they worked through their drinks, but Lance’s mind was on what was coming next. Apparently Keith’s was as well, if the impatient bouncing of his leg said anything.

 

The moment Lance set his empty glass on the bar, Keith shoved some bills under his own glass. He grabbed Lance by the wrist, pulled him off his stool, and tugged him, stumbling, along toward the opposite end of the room. Around a corner and down a short corridor, Keith led him into the bathroom and all the way into the last stall, locking the door behind him.

 

Lance barely had a moment to blink before he was shoved against the bathroom’s outer wall (ah, that’s why he picked the last stall) and Keith’s mouth was on his; hot, wet, and insistent. Lance kissed back to his best ability, shivering when Keith groaned into his mouth and pressed his whole body up against him. They moved together, rutting against each other until Lance could feel both his own cock, throbbing and aching, and Keith’s, hot and steely hard.

 

Suddenly Lance’s mouth felt cold. It took him a moment to realize Keith was on his knees, his jeans were already undone and pulled out of the way, and Keith was tugging his briefs down to let his cock spring free. Their eyes locked, Keith’s asking permission. Goddamn, but that shouldn’t have been so hot. Lance gave him a single nod, then slammed his head back into the wall when Keith swallowed his cock all the way to the root.

 

“Oh my god—oh f-fuck,” Lance gasped. Keith answered with a moan, and Lance had to bite his fist to keep from making too much noise. Keith worked him over fast and hard, sucking and licking like he knew exactly what would take Lance over the edge. Apparently he did because Lance’s balls were tightening and his legs were shaking barely a minute later, and he knew if he came it would be painful for happening so fast.

 

Just before he tipped over, Keith pulled away. The sudden loss of sensation left Lance reeling, and the salty taste of his own precum from Keith had him groaning into his mouth, sucking the taste of himself from Keith’s tongue.

 

“I wanna fuck you,” Keith rasped into his ear. There was a crinkle, and when Lance looked toward the sound he saw Keith holding a condom and single-use packet of lube.

 

Lance pulled in a shuddering breath. “Fuck, yes please,” he moaned, and immediately Keith’s fingers were tugging at the back of his jeans. Lance reached back to help, tugging the impossibly tight jeans and briefs down to mid-thigh and called it good-enough. Keith helped him turn around, pressed up against his back to bite kisses into his neck and shoulders, then cursed. Lance froze, head turned to eye Keith over his shoulder, “something wrong?”

 

Keith huffed, cracking a fond smile for just a moment, “your legs are too fucking long, I’m not tall enough to fuck you like this.” He held up a hand when Lance opened his mouth to suggest something else, lips pursed in thought. After another few moments he nodded to himself and tore open the packet of lube. The condom was half-tucked into his front pocket.

 

Fingers sufficiently lubed, he crowded up behind Lance again, and he braced his forearms on the wall and concentrated on staying relaxed. One finger slid in easily, and soon after a second joined. “Yes,” he hissed, tilting his hips back toward Keith, which earned him a smooth press and gentle rubbing of his prostate, “o—oh!”

 

“Right there?” Keith asked, his tone telling Lance he already knew the answer.

 

Lance nodded anyway, “fuck—yes, right there.”

 

“You’re sensitive.”

 

“I can come from just that.”

 

Keith’s fingers paused, “fuck, really?”

 

“Mmh—“ Lance squirmed, shifting his hips until Keith moved again, sliding a third finger in, “ah! Y—yeah.”

 

“My cock too?”

 

“Even better.”

 

“Goddamn…”

Lance grinned at Keith over his shoulder, “are you still gonna fuck me? Because I’m more than ready.”

 

Keith raised a brow but pulled his fingers out and stepped back. “Turn around,” he said while his clean hand worked his pants open. Lance turned in time to watch him as he tore the condom wrapper, pulled out his cock, and made a show of pumping it back up, foreskin sliding back to reveal the shiny head before hiding it once more. He pulled down one last time, rolled on the condom, and used the rest of the lube packet to slick his cock. He took a moment to wipe off his hand with a bit of toilet paper, then stepped up to Lance, “lean back, I’m gonna pick up your legs.”

 

“Holy shit,” Lance breathed as he settled his shoulder blades against the wall. Keith crouched down to hook one knee over the crook of his elbow, then straightened up and, when he found his balance, pulled the other up. There was an awkward moment where Lance could tell Keith was trying to figure out how to line himself up, so he took pity and reached down. It took a few tries before his fingers grazed Keith’s cock, and then he helped Lance by turning toward that hand. Firmly grasped, Keith shifted back and Lance guided his cock to his ass.

 

When Keith’s cock found its mark and pressed in, they both gasped. In this position, Lance knew his ass was tighter than usual, and Keith felt huge sliding in. This first thrust was slow and steady, Keith seating his hips flush against Lance’s ass. He shifted his weight, centering himself and planting his feet, his hands planted against the wall by Lance’s waist, rucking his shirt up to his chest. He didn’t wait long, just a few moments until Lance’s shoulders relaxed into the wall, and began to thrust.

 

“Oh shit—fuck, god you’re tight,” Keith groaned into Lance’s neck. He was fucking just like he’d sucked Lance off, hard and fast. Lance muffled his moans against Keith’s shoulder, arms holding tight to his biceps, feet swinging with each thrust. Then Keith shifted just right and—

 

“Ah! Fuck—yes, yes! Right there,” Lance whimpered in his attempt to keep himself from yelling.

 

Keith redoubled his efforts, hitting Lance just right. He was panting hard, nose brushing his ear when he groaned, “wanna feel you squeeze me tight when you come,” and somehow thrust even harder.

 

Lance gasped, tensed all over, and bit Keith’s shoulder to muffle his scream as his ass clenched tight and his cock pulsed, shooting cum all over his own stomach. Keith fucked him through his orgasm, and his hips began to stutter right when he began to feel a little overstimulated. He let go of Keith’s shoulder to moan in his ear, “fill me up,” smirking when Keith groaned and thrust in deep one last time, hips grinding in and hitching forward as he came.

 

When they both were able to breathe again, Keith slowly pulled out and gently set Lance back on his feet. They were quiet for another couple of minutes while Keith disposed of the condom and Lance cleaned himself up. When they were both done and dressed, they looked at each other and both broke into chuckles at the same time.

 

“Next time we wanna do wall sex, you’re fucking me,” Keith said.

 

“Oh man,” Lance giggled, “I didn’t even think about that until you said something.” That broke them into more laughter until Keith pressed forward, crowding Lance against the wall again for another kiss.

 

When he backed away, he smirked at Lance’s glazed expression. “Wanna get out of here?”

 

That snapped Lance back to the present, “ugh. Yes. Shower.”

 

“Shower sex?” Keith asked with an exaggerated waggle of his brows.

 

His only answer was a breathy whimper, then, “maybe after. My legs are still tingly.”

 

“Fine. After.” Keith unlocked the door and led them back to the bar, then through the Country room and out to the parking lot. There they split with one last kiss and each headed to their own car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know if you did!
> 
> Also, come see me on [tumblr](http://krysblack.tumblr.com)


	7. Day 7 - Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith get kinky in the car, only to realize that car sex isn't as...easy as it looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm almost done! One more to go, and I think I just might be able to knock it out today as well. Fingers crossed!!

The sun had set nearly an hour ago, and yet they were still here, parked mostly out of sight from the main road, overlooking a long stretch of empty beach, sand pale silver in the light of the rising full moon.

 

Not that either Keith or Lance were paying any attention to anything outside Lance’s car.

 

More specifically, they weren’t paying attention to anything beyond the _back seat_ of Lance’s car.

 

Before they’d gotten to this point, there had been a simple picnic of sandwiches and chips, a couple of cokes, and a stroll along the surf as the sun set. Then Keith got the look in his eye Lance knew meant it was time for whatever kinky thing he’d dreamed up for them this time.

 

He’d never admit it, but that look from Keith was becoming a trigger for him. Tonight, he was hard in a record fifteen seconds from that look.

 

So here they were, tangled up on the back seat, making out like teenagers while Keith tried to get them both undressed. Lance made attempts to help at first, but that resulted in Keith getting elbowed in the throat so now his hands were tangled in his t-shirt and tossed up over his head.

 

“Remind me why all we own is skinny jeans?” Keith asked as he gave up halfway through tugging Lance’s jeans and briefs off, leaving them bunched at his knees.

 

Lance shrugged, hands bumping the window, “because they look hot?”

 

Keith huffed, “but they’re a pain to take off.”

 

“You’ve never complained before.”

 

“Well, that was before I tried pulling them off you in a car.”

 

“So the car is the problem?”

 

“ _No_ , it’s—yeah. Yeah, it’s the car. Hey,” Keith tilted his head to look down at Lance from where he was basically sitting on his lap, unable to sit straight up without pushing his head into the top of the car, “you okay down there?”

 

Lance raised a brow and flexed his fingers. He was sprawled along the back seat, legs bent awkwardly now with his pants around his knees, head resting propped against the side panel and arms up, hands against the window. “Yeah. I’m wondering why we don’t do this more often, it’s more comfortable than our bed,” he said, tone flat though his eyes held a twinkle of mischief.

 

“Ass,” Keith retorted. He paused to consider for a moment, then squirmed around to fit his upper body between the two front seats. A few grunts and groans later, and he’d pulled both seats as far forward as they could go, then slipped off Lance to settle on the floor. “C’mon, sit up and let me blow you.”

 

“Will you finger me too?” Lance asked as he squirmed around until he was sitting. It took some more maneuvering, but eventually his jeans were pushed down to his ankles and his hands were freed from his t-shirt. The click of the lube bottle was his only answer, and he slouched to bring his ass to the edge of the seat. He spread his knees wide at Keith’s nudge and let out a shaky breath when cold, slick fingers trailed down from his balls to gently massage his hole.

 

Things went quickly after that. Keith swallowed down Lance’s cock like it was nothing while he pressed two fingers in at the same time and went straight for his prostate. Lance threw his head against the backrest with a shout, buried his fingers in Keith’s hair, and held on for dear life.

 

Keith seemed determined to suck out his soul right through his dick, and Lance was 1,000% on board with that.

 

He bobbed over Lance’s cock a few times then sunk down to the base, tightened his lips, and swallowed while rubbing right over his prostate. Lance groaned, thighs trembling as he neared orgasm so fast his head was spinning. Then Keith swallowed again and he was gone, coming down his throat with a ragged cry. Keith kept swallowing until every drop was gone, then continued to gently lick and suckle until Lance pushed him away with shaky hands.

 

“Holy shit,” Lance gasped once he remembered what words were, “impatient much?”

 

“This is really cramped,” Keith complained as he carefully shuffled up to sit next to him, “if you wanna return the favor you won’t fit down there with those legs.”

 

Lance was too dazed to even laugh. “Thanks for the tip. Gimme a minute and I’ll take you up on that.” He smiled when Keith simply waved him off and bent forward to work his jeans and briefs back up. He left the rest to Lance, watching in appreciation when he pushed his hips up into the air to shimmy his clothes back into place.

 

Once he was zipped and buttoned back up, Lance turned on Keith. He pushed him to sit with his back to the side window. There was some maneuvering to get Keith’s leg stretched along the backrest of the seat, and then Lance was sprawled awkwardly on his stomach to nuzzle at the hard bulge still trapped in Keith’s jeans.

 

“There’s no fuckin’ way I’m taking these off,” Keith announced between hitched breaths.

 

Lance chuckled, “I wasn’t even gonna try.” He quickly popped the button, carefully slid down the zipper, and pulled Keith’s briefs out of the way. He looked up and smiled when Keith’s fingers ran through his hair, his own breath hitching when those fingers gently tugged. “You trying to get me going again?”

 

“Gonna fuck you good when we get home,” was Keith’s breathy reply.

 

Lance moaned, “fuck yes.” He looked back down at Keith’s cock, hard and shiny with precum. He licked his lips, said, “I can’t wait,” and wrapped his lips around the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed today's adventure! Things are drawing to a close (two...three weeks late? haha!)
> 
> And yes, I stopped the scene there on purpose ;)
> 
> Come see me on [tumblr](http://tumblr.com/krysblack)


	8. Day 8 - Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These last seven weeks, Keith had taken one night to do something extra special with Lance. Sometimes it was a scene, a couple of role play nights, and even last week's epic fail at car sex!
> 
> He'd been leading up to something, and tonight the anticipation was palpable.
> 
> It's their one year anniversary, and Lance can't wait to see what Keith had planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! It's done!
> 
> It's been a wild ride of kinky sex, fun role play, and deeper connections made through these little adventures.
> 
> Now, Keith changed the pace for this special, special night.

Lance was nervous.

 

Keith told him not to make any reservations or plans for their anniversary, and he’s held true to that promise, but Keith also wouldn’t tell him what he was planning either except to keep himself occupied away from home until 6:00. And not to eat dinner.

 

Well. Okay then.

 

So. He insisted on staying to close the bakery, went over to Voltron to do some cleaning until Pidge kicked him out after only five minutes, and sat at the park for another five minutes before deciding it was too hot and he didn’t want to sweat through his clothes.

 

That got him all the way to 5:30.

 

Desperate to stay cool, and unwilling to burn all his gas sitting in the car, he drove over to Publix and walked every single aisle like he was carefully looking for something…twice. He was sure that every single employee that worked the floor asked him if he needed help, and gave him a strange look when he told them he was just killing time.

 

Then again, while he was there he could pick up a few things. They didn’t normally shop here since it was pricier than Walmart, but he had some favorites that couldn’t be bought anywhere else around here.

 

Except maybe Whole Foods, but that was clear across the Island _and_ on the other side of Destin. Also, no matter what they advertised, that place was ridiculously expensive. The only grocery run he made there about a month after he moved here, he’d blown clear past his budget, spending nearly double what he normally did.

 

Anyway.

 

He got a little green basket to hang on his arm and walked the aisles again, this time with purpose. Keith’s favorite flavor protein bars, his own all-time favorite cereal, a canister of the protein powder Keith had tried once, loved, and then refused to buy when he saw how much it cost. He paused by the sushi, but decided it wasn’t worth the risk of keeping it overnight. His last stop was in the freezer aisle. He picked up two pints of each of their favorites, then headed to the registers.

 

After hearing the total Lance paid with a wince, wished his cashier a great day, and headed out to the car. 5:50. Perfect timing.

 

When he got home and dragged his bags up to the door, he was right back to nervous. Unlocking the door, he let it swing open to peer inside before stepping over the threshold.

 

“Hello?”

 

There was no answer, so he shuffled through and closed the door, locking up automatically before making his way to the kitchen to put away his purchases. Well, except what he bought for Keith, those he set up on the bar to be easily seen.

 

That’s when he heard the shower running. Aha. A quick check of the time, 6:03, told him Keith must have gotten distracted getting whatever he’d planned ready, so he settled his elbows on the counter to wait.

 

Not even a minute later the water shut off, and Lance could hear Keith rushing through whatever else he was doing in there. At one point something was dropped, and he snickered at Keith’s muffled curse. He stayed right where he was, amused smile stretching his lips when Keith burst out of the bathroom only to freeze halfway to the kitchen, eyes wide.

 

“Lance! Uh…hey. I got a little…sidetracked. How long were you waiting?”

 

“Fifteen minutes,” Lance replied with a straight face.

 

At first, Keith seemed to deflate, then he glanced at the clock and raised a brow. “I was in the kitchen fifteen minutes ago.”

 

“Okay, okay, more like three.”

 

“That’s not too bad.”

 

Lance balked, “it is when _you’re_ the one planning something and aren’t even ready on time!” He knew Keith would hear the teasing in his tone, and grinned at his exasperated eye-roll.

 

“Yeah, I know. But I had to get it perfect so…well, I’ve got dinner waiting in the fridge,” Keith moved closer to the kitchen but stopped again when he caught sight of what Lance had set on the bar, “Lance, is that—?”

 

“Mm-hmm, I couldn’t come home empty handed you know.”

 

Keith tilted his head, “I thought the new chain for Shiro’s tags was my gift this morning?”

 

“It was,” Lance shrugged, “but I was killing time at Publix and knew you’d appreciate the gesture.”

 

His reward was Keith sweeping right past the overpriced protein to wrap his arms around Lance’s waist and tug him in for a sweet kiss, “I do.”

 

Lance giggled, “hey now, this is just an anniversary dinner, right? Because I am so not ready for—“

 

“No!” Keith jumped in, “uh…sorry, no, that’s—not something I’d…surprise you with.” He gave Lance a reassuring squeeze and pulled away to open the fridge. When he pulled out two familiar looking plastic trays, Lance couldn’t help the little burst of laughter. Keith raised a brow at him, “what?”

 

“I almost picked up sushi at Publix, too.”

 

Keith shut the fridge with his hip and shook his head, “of course you did. C’mon, let’s eat.”

 

A year ago, maybe even a little less, if someone had told Lance he’d find take-out sushi and a bottle of Sake at home a perfect anniversary dinner, he’d have had them committed. Anniversaries were to be spent in fancy restaurants or ordering room service at a nice hotel.

 

Fortunately, Lance has had a little time to change his mind. Keith may have been a small help as well.

 

Just a tiny, little bit.

 

Okay maybe a bit more.

 

Either way, when the sushi was gone, the Saki bottle empty, and everything was cleared away, Lance couldn’t quell the tightness in his chest or the hammering of his heart as Keith led him by the hand to their bedroom.

 

Once inside, Lance stopped and dropped Keith’s hand, mouth open in surprise.

 

Not only had Keith tidied up, but he’d set a few of Lance’s scented candles around, along with some others without fragrance, and was now busy moving around the room to light them all. The bed was turned down, a small flower arrangement was on Lance’s nightstand, and a small box was sitting beside it. When Keith finished lighting the candles, he picked up the box and walked up to Lance, holding it out hesitantly.

 

Lance’s first thought again was panic, hadn’t they just established that—but no. This box was too big for that. It was square and flat, and definitely not a hinged jewelry box, but simply brown cardboard tied closed with twine. Lance reached out to untie the string, then lifted the lid.

 

Inside was a bracelet, a mix of braided leather strands woven together. Small silver colored beads and rings decorated the strands, but the focal point was its clasp. It was large, bigger than most, but it’s purpose wasn’t just to secure the bracelet, it was also it’s main decoration. The outside of the clasp was a smooth bar of metal, etched with the same dual crescent moons Lance had tattooed on his upper arm.

 

“Keith…” Lance whispered, picking up the bracelet to take a closer look. Keith gently took the lid from Lance’s other hand and set the box and twine on the dresser.

 

“I thought it’d go nicely with those,” he commented, fingers trailing over the multicolored woven threads on Lance’s wrist, the friendship bracelets Stella made for him ages ago.

 

Lance didn’t hesitate after that, except to take a moment to figure out how the clasp worked, to fit the bracelet on his wrist, just below the friendship bracelets. When the new bracelet was secured, he pulled Keith in for a kiss.

 

Keith let out a shaky breath, and soon took control of the kiss. Lance was more than happy to let him, moving back at Keith’s insistence until the backs of his legs hit the bed and he fell back when Keith pushed a little harder. He scootched back to the middle of the bed, breath coming faster when Keith crawled up after him.

 

“Did you plan another scene for tonight?” he asked.

 

Keith paused, then shook his head with an amused smile, “not tonight.”

 

“No?” Lance frowned, “but—“

 

“Yeah, we’ve done a scene or something kinky for the last seven weeks, all leading up to tonight,” Keith interrupted, cheeks pinking with a blush. “But tonight,” he murmured, fingers trailing up the buttons of Lance’s shirt to begin opening it, “I want to show you how much I love you.”

 

Lance bit his lip. If Keith kept this up he was gonna cry, so he tugged him close for another kiss to shut him up. He let some of his desperation bleed into the kiss, knowing it would get Keith riled up. It did the trick, giving Keith and outlet for his passion. Normally at this they would end up scrambling to strip each other and impatient to get started.

 

Instead, tonight Keith kept it slower, taking the time to undress Lance and shooing his hands away any time he tried to help or get at Keith’s clothes instead. Once Lance was naked, Keith backed away to get out of his own clothes. He picked up the lube from his nightstand before moving over Lance and kissing him again. He deepened the kiss, and Lance opened up to him, burying his fingers in Keith’s hair as his mouth was taken over. At the gentle touch of Keith’s hands, his legs opened as well, allowing Keith to reach down and press a slicked finger inside him.

 

It went on like this, slower than usual and more gentle than even their first time. Keith was so thorough that when his cock finally slid in there was almost no resistance, and all Lance felt was pleasure at being so full.

 

There was a small moment Lance felt awkward, as if he should say something. But with Keith’s mouth still on his, his hands gentle where he held him open, and the slow, deep pace he set, Lance couldn’t remember why he wanted to say anything in the first place. He instead let his hitched breaths and pleased moans mix with Keith’s pleasured sounds and let himself feel loved.

 

It was incredible, the closeness he felt with Keith, and the pleasure zinging up his spine despite Keith avoiding his prostate.

 

Time flew out the window. Keith’s slow, deep thrusts seemed to take forever, yet Lance felt himself spiraling toward the edge faster than usual. The only reasons he knew it was taking longer were how warm his back felt against the mattress, how Keith’s hair dampened under his fingers, the feel of sweat-slick limbs gliding over skin, and the way Keith’s breaths were fanning short and shallow across his face.

 

Then Keith pulled away from his mouth to tuck his face in the crook of his neck and shifted his hips to—

 

“Ah!”

 

Keith’s thrusts didn’t change pace, but now his cock pressed right up into Lance’s prostate with every push in and Lance was lost.

 

“Fu—oh, sh—K— _Keith…_ ” Lance came with a gasp, surprised how quickly it came over him, even though it felt like gentle waves crashing instead of the sudden, sharp crest of pleasure he usually experienced.

 

Keith followed him soon after with one last roll of his hips. The way he moved and moaned told Lance he had a similar experience. He tugged Keith back up, and he complied immediately, slumping forward into a lazy, sated kiss.

 

When he pulled away again, it was to smile down at Lance like he hung the stars just for Keith. “I love you.”

 

A sob broke from Lance the tears he’d held back spilling over. He pulled Keith down again and wrapped his arms around his shoulders to hold him tight. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing for these prompts! I hope you enjoyed them, too.
> 
> Now, it'll be back to our regular programming after this. Ch 23 of DTB is coming up next, and that's still taking place before these eight weeks began (they'll be starting in the second week of July, shortly after Shiro and Allura's wedding). I'll be sure to mention at the beginning or end notes when this will all fit in, so for future readers (or those of you that like to re-read like me!) they'll know when to hop off DTB and come here for this little interlude.
> 
> Anyway! Let me know if you liked it! And then come see me on [tumblr](http://krysblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
